A Gravity falls Christmas
by Gravityfalls1920
Summary: After Thanksgiving with the pines , the family is united to celebrate the most wonderful time of the year for any one. Just not for the Northwest so what happens when Pacifica decides to celebrate Christmas with the pines instead? Contains a little dipifica. Rated T cuz I am paranoid!


_**Merry late Christmas to every one!**_

 _ **Sorry I haven't updated in so long but I am trying my best to finish the nextchapter. Well hope you enjoy**_

* * *

Pacifica POV.

I guess christmas with my family is ten times more elegant than the Northwest party.

It was cold and huge celebration, but not once do my parents tell "merry Christmas"

 _buzz buzz_

 _A new text message_ my phone blinked

 _Hey pacifica,_

 _my family and I are here in gravity falls for christmas_

 _\- Mabel_

I answered back right away.

 _Really. Nice! Are you here for Christmas?_

 _-pacifica_

 _Yeah! You should visit before we leave_

 _Mabel_

I thought for a minute. My parents wouldn't notice if was missing? No. _they wouldn't even care. I don't want to have another cold Christmas._

 _Hey do you think I can come to the mystery shack for Christmas?_

 _Pacifica_

 _Of course! The more the merrier! Maybe you and dipper can stand under the mistletoe!㈎7㈎7_

 _Mabel_

ever since the northwest party, I have hanged out more with the twins and Mabel may have found out about the crush I may have developed for Dipper.

 _alright I will be on my way._

I went to the front door with a couple gifts I had for the twins and I saw my parents discussing about the royal Christmas party they were planning.

 _I wish my parents would notice me._

 _I sneeked out and headed my self to the mystery shack_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxcccccccccccxxcxcxcxvfffzhdjneuejkajsjjdjdbuejjqisnctdjwnd

Once I arrived at the mystery shack both twins were waiting for me.

" hey pacifica!" There both answered in unison

"Hey guys" and with that I was led in to the shack.

Everyone introduced themselves. Dipper and Mabel's parents, their Grandpa shermey and of course grunkle stan and ford.

Mabel had explained me a while back when we chatted on line about their Thanksgiving dinner and I knew how it ended.

It was the most welcoming and warm Christmas I had ever enjoyed. We ate dinner together then we sang a couple songs, watched a movie played a weird board game that Only the two sets of twns understood and really...it was only Dipper and grunkle ford. It was DDand D for short as Mabel called it. Weird game.

Then we heard a knock on the door.

There came in both my parents with a worried expression.

"Pacifica! We were so worried when we didn't do find you at the dinner table. We cancelled our party of how concerned we were. " my parents exclaimed

"Really? How did you know I was here?" I answered

" you left your cell phone at home and we saw your messages "

 _oops_

" Well why don't you come in and celebrate with us Mr. and Mrs. Northwest!" Grunkle ford invited.

" well I guess we could stay. " mom answered. Before sending me a look of _we will talk about it later_

Though I was a little worried I was happy to celebrate Christmas with my parents in a humble and gentle way.

After a while my we went to see the full moon that was lightning the sky outside. It was beautiful.

"We haven't had a full moon on Christmas for almost 19 years and it's lovely." Said a voice that startled me.

Behind was my parents.

"Look pacifica" my dad started " I know we haven't had a family together time and I suppose that is why you came to this rubbish of a house to celebrate Christmas, but we want you to know that we love you even if we rarely show it."

" really? I...(*sigh*) I know that you are busy with all the riches of the world and all but-" I started saying

" Pacifica, the world's riches have no value compared to our love for you " my mother interrupted with the most Sweetest voice.

I couldn't help but hug them both with silent sobs.

" mom, dad you are right the moon is beautiful tonight because you are here with me."

And the silent night went on. We sanged more Christmas carols and we even went back inside to drink hot chocolate.

There I saw Dipper standing as hemade his way towards me.

" Fixed that thing with your parents?"

"Yeah"

"That's nice"

Then I swear I saw a light shine next to their Christmas tree.

I headed to where I saw the light and found Christmas card there.

"What is it Pacifica?" Dipper asked

"It's a card"

We opened it and there was a poem similar to the twelves days of Christmas.

 _on the twelveth day of Christmas Gravity falls gave to me_

 _12 Dippers screaming_

 _11 Mabel's knitting_

 _10 wadels oinking_

 _9 grendas waving_

 _8 candy waving_

 _7 soos fixing_

 _6 lazy Wendy's_

 _5 golden fords_

 _4 stealing stans_

 _3 journals_

 _2 sets of twins_

 _And a nigmare that lets me see you_

 _MerryChristmas for now suckers_

 _\- Yroo xkrsvi_

" what was that?" I asked

" I don't know but of it wasn't for you I probably would've never found it. I will let you know what it is. I am afraid it might be a warning from a monster or something "

"well you will figure it out. You always do."

" you thinks so?"

"Of course I do"

"Thanks." Dipper answered blushing " hey merry Christmas Pacifica " He hugged me.

HE HUGGED ME!

" t- thank you merry Christmas to you too"

" Pacifica its tme to go home"

Soon we were on our way back to Northwest mansion, and I couldn't help but think that it was the best Christmas ever

sxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxcxxxxxxxccghhhdjd!idjeoskxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bill POV.

" well my dear pinetree didnt understand my card oh well, I guess I will just need to visit Him next year AHAHAHAHA!"

 **To be continued...AHAHAHAHA**

 **I am mean us know. Any ways I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **I will make another one shot continuing this one. OK MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS!**

 **-GF 1920**


End file.
